The Bad Touch
by KnightMassacre
Summary: One-Shot AU: 17 year old Gilbert invites his two best friends over, Francis and Antonio. He is forced to temporarily leave home due to an emergency, leaving Antonio and Francis alone at his house. What Antonio and Francis do not know is that Gilbert's 14 year old brother, Ludwig, is still home. Warning: Extreme R-18, Yaoi


Title: The Bad Touch

Rating: Explicit (R-18)

Ship: Germany x The Bad Touch Trio (France, Prussia, Spain)

Summary: 17 year old Gilbert invites his two best friends over, Francis and Antonio. He leaves them alone at his house while goes out to pick up some food. What Antonio and Francis do not know is that Gilbert's 14 year old brother, Ludwig, is still home.

*Because Ludwig is much younger here, he is more "innocent". ← lol no.

Footsteps that resemble that of a hoard of trampling elephants could be heard as Francis knocked quietly on the door. He waited several seconds, preparing himself for what he knew would be the boisterous greeting from none other than Gilbert. The click of several locks was the only warning he got as the massive door was thrown open and a heavy arm was draped around his shoulders.

"Francis, welcome to my awesome house~!" An obnoxious yet familiar voice yelled into his ear as he was quickly pulled into the massive building. He grinned and thanked the albino, slipping off his shoes.

"Indeed, mon ami (my friend). It has been far too long. I assume that you have been well?" The two walked down the long hallway, Francis letting Gilbert talk animatedly about how the past few years have been. As they reached the large living room, Francis spotted two olive green eyes look up. A large smile greeted him as the final member stood up to complete the infamous trio.

"Antonio, how nice to see you! How have you been?" Francis embraced the Spaniard and gave a quick peck on each cheek in greeting.

"I have been well, amigo. Although, I am not sure if you have heard yet but...Lovino and I didn't seem to work out." The Spaniard had a look of sadness in his eyes as he spoke of the sour Italian. Francis nodded understandingly, speaking of how he had also been turned down by Arthur not too long ago.

The two talked of how their life had been in the past years, when Gilbert popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, awesome dudes, I am going to pick up the food, you hear? I will return soon! Make yourself at home~" Gilbert flew out of the door with a loud cackle and was instantly gone, leaving the remaining members of the trio alone. The two smiled, remembering the days they had spent living together in the past.

A sudden thud caused four eyes to fly up. A tall, blonde teen staring at them with a flustered look on his face. His hair was dripping wet and a single towel was wrapped loosely around his slim hips. Wiry muscles and pale skin gave the boy a more graceful complexion, although his face was slightly red from what was assumed to be the shower he had just taken. His lips parted slightly in surprise. His azure eyes then widened as he realized the position he was in. A red blush swarmed his face as he then proceeded to bolt from the living room into a deeper section of the mansion.

Antonio and Francis looked at each other, a mischievous glint appearing in both of their eyes.

"I think we have someone to apologize to, don't you think, mon cher (my dear)?" Antonio smirked and nodded, a new look washing over his face. With that, the two males dashed off into the depths of the what seemed to be endless house. They split into separate directions, Francis scouting the left portion of the house while Antonio covered the right.

"Boy? Where did you go? We are sorry for scaring you! There is no need to be embarrassed! If anything, you should be proud - you are quite...ah...what do you call it? Agréable à regarder (nice to look at) ? Yes! And oh, your eyes - so beautiful," Francis continued to praise the teen's appearance as he searched Gilbert's house. He finally came across a room with the door slightly opened. Francis chuckled softly to himself and pulled out his cell phone, tapping in a few words to Antonio.

Francis poked his head into the door, quieting his breathing. He saw the light haired teen pacing around the room, still red faced. He seemed to be mumbling to himself in German. Amused, Francis decided to slip into the room before the teen turned around. He seated himself on the bed.

The teen still had the towel wrapped around his waist, although it seemed to be hanging even lower. Suddenly, the bed that Francis sat on creaked. Alarmed, the teen snapped around, eyes wide. Francis hopped lightly onto his feet and in an instant, was in front of the German.

"Oh hush now, boy. There's nothing to be afraid of," he said breathily, eyeing the younger of the two. Sharp hip bones jutted out, teasing him as the towel was once again noticeably lower. Francis gulped and right at that moment, Antonio appeared behind the tall teenager.

"Calm down, amigo, we just wanted to apologize," the soothing voice of the Spaniard seemed to have calmed the tense German who stood between the two, his shoulders relaxing. Francis flashed a grateful smile at Antonio, who nodded happily in response.

"So, mon beau (my beautiful), what is your name?" Francis asked. The German's eyes shifted nervously, before he swallowed quickly.

"My...my name is Ludwig!" he exclaimed. Once again, a heavy blush masked him. His hands flew up to cover his face, completely embarrassed. Francis and Antonio had to suppress a laugh; how was this serious-looking teen so cute?!

"No need to be embarrassed, mi amigo," Antonio nuzzled into the nape of Ludwig's neck, causing him to shiver. Francis pressed his clothed chest to Ludwig's bare one, revelling in the taught, hard muscles of the German.

"Excuse me, um, who are you guys in the first place? And I really don't think we should be doing this…" Ludwig questioned breathlessly, stifling a moan when Antonio lightly bit him on his neck. Francis chuckled giving Ludwig a quick peck on his lips.

"I am Francis," the frenchman said just loud enough so Ludwig could hear. A soft bite brought his attention to the Spaniard behind him.

"And I am Antonio." Ludwig nodded. "Just relax, Ludwig. We will make it up to you." Francis gracefully got down on his knees and eyed Ludwig hungrily.

"You will enjoy this, Ludwig." With that, Francis grasped the white towel with his fingers and coiled it off of the German's waist. Ludwig gulped as Francis smiled. "You are undoubtedly 'gifted', Ludwig,". Francis confidently grasped Ludwig's gradually hardening cock in his hands, relishing in the feeling of it. He pumped the cock experimentally, and without a warning, engulfed the cock into his mouth. Ludwig moaned loudly in surprise, but quickly quieted his voice.

"Ludwig, there is no need to hold back. We want to hear your voice," Antonio's voice was lower than before, and the teen could hear the lust that the Spaniard had for him.

Ludwig gingerly turned his head to the left and wrapped an arm around Antonio's head, pulling him in for a messy, passionate kiss.

Antonio wrapped his long, tan arms around Ludwig's bare chest, playfully flicking his nipples. Francis, who was casually sucking on the German teen's cock the whole time, increased the suction, his tongue flitting against the slit of his cock. Ludwig gasped as the sensation grew more and more intense. With his sensitivity heightened, Antonio took advantage of it and broke the kiss causing Ludwig to whimper softly with need. The Spaniard peppered small kisses down the German's neck, and without warning, bit into the succulent flesh.

The teen groaned loudly, a guttural sound echoing in the room. Antonio grinned as his teeth punctured a layer of skin, nearly causing the wound to bleed. The Spaniard licked the gash lovingly, drawing out a soft mewl from the tall German.

Francis continued to suck on the lengthy cock, fully enjoying himself. He could sense the teen nearing his release. The frenchman picked up speed and massaged the balls of the German. Ludwig moaned loudly as he was being pleasured by both Antonio and Francis. With a loud grunt, he released into Francis's mouth. Francis happily drained the cock, a small dribble of cum rolling down his chin. He grinned as he swallowed, savoring the taste of the thick fluid. Antonio turned Ludwig's head and kissed him confidently.

"Guys. What are you doing?" A confused voice interrupted the three men. Six eyes snapped to the door, widening in unison.

There stood Gilbert, who carried several bags in his hands. At that moment, a look of understanding washed over his face, his red eyes now carrying a sort of glint to them. Gilbert's gaze flickered between Francis, who was still on his knees, and Antonio, who hovered over an obvious bite mark that marred Ludwig's pale skin. The sweaty, panting teen who's erection stood tall and bold, his breath wavering with need. _Not much of a "little" brother anymore, huh._

He licked his lips and a shark-like grin grew on Gilbert's features as he dropped the bags in his hands. He stripped off his hoodie and tossed it to the side as he approached his sibling. Ludwig gulped, eyeing Gilbert's predatory look wearily. However, all three of them were taken by surprise when Gilbert pulled down the head of his brother, yanking him into a heated kiss. Ludwig moaned helplessly as Gilbert kissed him. The feeling was unlike any other kiss Ludwig had experienced previously. The older of the two expertly maneuvered his tongue, taking advantage of his brother's slightly parted mouth.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Francis watched in awe. The two brothers kissed lustfully, Gilbert shedding his t-shirt and pants in an instant. Francis also started to strip and soon after, returned to his former position. He kneeled on the ground and wrapped his hands around the half-hard cock, reawakening it. Antonio shed his pants and boxers and unbuttoned his shirt, taking his place behind the blonde German. He held apologized quietly to Gilbert as he broke the kiss.

"Suck on these, mi amor (my love)," Antonio muttered into Ludwig's ear, causing the latter to shiver. He obediently sucked on the long, slender fingers the Spaniard provided. Gilbert bent his head down to stimulate the two, perky nipples of his younger brother. He greedily sucked on them and lightly bit on them. Francis pumped the once-again hard cock of Ludwig, rejoicing in the feeling of the soft, supple skin.

After what Antonio considered to be proper lubrication, he removed his fingers from Ludwig's mouth, making the younger of the two whimper from the loss. Antonio stole Ludwig's swollen lips with his own and quickly kissed him lovingly. He broke the kiss gently and nuzzled the back of the teen's neck as his fingers crawled downward to a specific destination. Gilbert, noticing what Antonio was doing, nodded and returned to Ludwig's lips, distracting him.

Antonio knelt down and swiftly spread apart the milky white globes. Ludwig tensed, startled by the action, but Gilbert made it a point to distract him with his lips. Thankful for the diversion, Antonio then circled the puckered hole with his slicked finger and in one smooth motion, slipped one finger into the warm orifice. Ludwig tensed up and released a small whimper which was quickly swallowed up by his older brother. Francis bobbed his head up and down Ludwig's dick to distract him from the odd discomfort. He pulled away from Ludwig's cock for a second.

"Mon amour (my love), you must relax or else it will never get better. Trust me, it'll feel very good, very soon. Just relax," Francis returned to the angry, red cock and swallowed around it. Ludwig nodded and evened out his breathing. He focused on the warm, wet feeling that Francis provided, and the sharp jolts of pleasure from his brother. Eventually, he relaxed around Antonio's finger who hummed with delight. He gingerly added a second finger and explored Ludwig, trying to find that particular spot that would change Ludwig's opinion. He lightly thrusted his fingers, gently scissoring them. After a minute or so, Antonio started to lose hope. _Maybe his isn't sensitive enough…_ He sighed and looked away as began to retract his fingers from the wet hole. A sudden, sharp gasp broke his concentration. His eyes snapped open to Ludwig, whose eyes were clenched tight and his mouth was open, gaping in complete pleasure. _I found it…_

From there, it was all smooth sailing. Gilbert let out a lighthearted cackle and Francis grinned victoriously, happy that Ludwig was finally feeling true pleasure. After adding the last finger, Antonio deemed Ludwig ready. Francis and Gilbert pulled back and watched as they let the scene unfold.

"Mi amor, I am going in," Antonio breathed. Ludwig nodded and silently stuck out his ass. Antonio smiled and entered, causing Ludwig to gasp. The feeling of fullness caused him to let out a breathy moan. Antonio muttered sweet nothings as he attempted to remain still for Ludwig.

Ludwig kept his eyes shut tightly, focusing on the foreign feeling. But a sudden squelching noise startled him and he opened his eyes, looking up. _Sweet mother of god._

Gilbert, his older brother, stood in front of him. He was balanced on one leg while the other was held up by none other than Francis. Francis had a primal look on his face, pounding into Gilbert.

"Ngh...Francis! Harder, please...ugh…" Gilbert begged as Francis relentlessly pleasured him. Ludwig felt his erection grow harder. Antonio began to thrust into him causing him to groan.

The next few minutes were beautifully chaotic. The two pairs found there way to one another. Germany got onto his hands and knees, allowing him to suck off his older brother. After several fiery minutes, the four of them felt the familiar burning begin to grow in their abdomen. Thrusts became erratic and moans became loud and animalistic.

Ludwig came first, his moan reverberating off of the walls. The tightening around his cock brought Antonio over the edge as well. He leaned down and bit into the crevice between Ludwig's neck and shoulder. He rode out his orgasm fiercely, thrusts pistoning in and out of Ludwig's hole. The look on Ludwig's face as the cum shot into him was a mix between absolute, blinding pleasure and oversensitivity. Gilbert gave a large smile at the look and came, his seed shooting into his younger brother's mouth. Ludwig spluttered at first before obediently swallowing the white fluid. Last but most certainly not least, was Francis. Ludwig weakly looked up and gulped at the sight. Francis, who had been quite quiet for the most part had a crazed and extremely feral look on his face. His brows furrowed and he thrusted in once, twice, three time and finally came undone. A sort of growl ripped through him as the burning fluid that shot into Gilbert forced a satisfying moan out of the albino. Nothing could be heard from the quartet besides the sound of their labored breathing. Francis and Antonio pulled out of their respective lovers and quickly cleaned them up. The four proceeded to curl up next to one another, all surrounding Ludwig. The German teen received a kiss on the forehead from Antonio, a kiss on the nose from Francis, and a chaste kiss on the lips from none other than Gilbert.

"Did we make it up to you?"

A/N: I think they did, if you ask me. See you next time - [KnightMassacre]


End file.
